percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunters of Death - Chapter Seven
Brown's P.O.V "Alistair!!!!!" I yelled at him as he was taken away by Eros. First things first, I had no idea that Eros is on their side as he had just kidnapped Alistair. Leigh, Zoe, Lucas, Shannon, Thomas and Edgar are, of couse, in shock, like me. "We need to find where this Eros took him." I told the others. "But where do we start looking for him?" Zoe asked. "We don't know where to start." "Back at the Museum. I'm sure we can find some clues there." I said. From where we are and to the Museum, it's a long way. First, we have to pass the Tennessee Avenue, and it's a street populated with monsters. Most likely it's surrounded with Lukan's armies, but we don't have the time, as we got attacked by more of Lukan's minions. We readied to battle as I grabbed my sword. We spread out to every side of the corner of the street to corner the guy and the guy brought out his whips. Everyone dove to cover, as the guy lashed its whips at random directions, and what's surprising to me is that the whips are actually in the form of plasma, and it literally cuts through everything, even heavy-reinforced steel. We decided to run, and discuss. "What are we going to so?" Leigh asked. "I'm not sure." I said, also shivering. "We've never seen an enemy like this. It's as if he was wielding light saber in the form of whips. We need to draw his attention." "Yeah." Shannon said. "I will distract him, and Brown comes from behind and kills him." "Sounds good idea." I said. So, I waited behind him, and Shannon walked in front of him. She shuffled away from him as he drew his plasma whips, then I came behind him and slit his throat. Looks like he needs to work on to be aware on more than one opponent that he's facing. Great firepower, but unfortunately because of his lack of situational awareness, I was able to kill him. After the encounter with the plasma whip guy, we went back at the Museum. Looks like some of its section were closed by Police yellow tape zones, indicating it's a crime scene. I looked around and apparently there's a tape just in the information section. We decided to check out the tape, especially when it's written, From: Lukan, To: Brown, Zoe, Shannon, etc.... It was unnerving, but we decided to look for a nearby dvd player and played the tape. In the tape, it was shown Alistair, bound and gagged. I could hear his muffling, "MMMFFFFFFF!!!!" "Now you so called circle of hunters listen to me." The guy whom I presume to be Lukan said. "My name is Lukan, and I know that one of you had the dagger. If you want to see your friend alive and in one piece, you will go to our base and deliver the knife to me. Or else, in 24 hours, say goodbye to your friend here...." It was unnerving, I know. But we don't even know where Lukan's base here. But I'm sure the location of the hotel looks very familiar. It seems like a Belltower Hotel, somewhere in Chicago, but looking from where we are now and where our destination is, it will be a very long ride. Anyways, we continuing on foot and walked on the side of the road, and trying to keep our profile low. Just then, we were attacked by more laistrygonian giants. We all got into our positions. I used my knives to defend myself, stabbing each laistrygonian giants in the neck, and wherever it's most vulnerable to the giants, and when the giants disintegrated, we kept walking, but thankfully, a taxi came, and so we tell the taxi driver to get us to california. Category:The Hunters of Death Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters